Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an integrated circuit (IC) device, and more particularly, to an IC device including at least one standard cell.
As electronic products tend to be lightweight, thin, and small, the demand for highly integrated semiconductor devices is on the increase. With the recent downscaling of semiconductor devices, the height of standard cells included in the IC device has been reduced. In an IC device including a cross-coupled structure, a layout capable of removing a process risk pattern without violating the design principles may be required to implement standard cells with a reduced height.